Microfics
by admiral-cain
Summary: Several Quinn/Santana drabbles, ranging from one sentence a few hundred words.
1. Believe

**Believe**

"_Next thing, we're touching/ Hit me with lightning."__ Starry Eyed (Jakwob Remix)-Ellie Goulding_

It's when they're hot and sweaty and completely naked that she notices it.

"I didn't know you still believed." The silver cross around Santana's neck felt warm against her fingertips.

"Just because I'm not loud about it like you doesn't mean that I don't believe."

Quinn placed a gentle kiss to her lips, letting the cross fall back against her chest, trailing a finger down through the valley of her breasts, feather light. She could feel Santana shiver involuntarily as she came to clutch her side, the tiny gasp not lost on her. She grinned.

"Don't get your hopes up too much. I don't think I'm Christian or anything, I just believe." Her voice is a little breathy and it makes Quinn's cheeks flush an even darker shade of pink.

"Why the cross, then?"

"My parents gave it to me, it's comforting."

"Aww, how cute." She giggled at the way Santana swatted at her arm.

"Shut up!"

"I mean you're cute, goofy." This time around, Santana pressed her lips against hers.

"Well, I guess that's alright, then."


	2. Blackboard

**Blackboard**

"_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!/When we touch, When we kiss."__ Danger! High Voltage-Electric Six_

Santana didn't even care that the chalk-holder was digging into her back or that she was going to have white smudge marks all over her freshly laundered uniform. All she cared about was keeping Quinn pressed flush against her and her lips attached firmly to hers.


	3. Grave

**Grave**

"_Without you, I count the hours without you/ With you the seconds stand still/ They aren't worth it without you."__ Ohne Dich-Rammstein_

This isn't how she planned it would go.

It was supposed to be easy. She'd come back and the words would tumble from her lips as easily as they had to her picture. 'I love you.'

Instead, she found herself kneeling in soft grass, tracing granite lettering with her fingertips as she whispered "I'll love you forever."


	4. Hide

**Hide**

"_Come here/ Pretty please,/ can you tell me where I am?/ You won't say something/ I need to get my bearings/ I'm lost/ and the shadows keep on changing."__ Haunted-Poe__  
_

It reminds her of how they used to play hide and seek as kids, her back pressed against the wall of the empty classroom. She couldn't stand to face Quinn, she couldn't take the look that said 'I'm sorry I don't feel the same way' for one more second. But she knew, just like when they were kids, that Quinn would always find her.


	5. Remorseful

**Remorseful**

"_So many seeds have been sown in the field/ and who could sprout up so blessedly/ if I had died/ I would have never felt sad at all/ You will not hear me say I'm sorry/ Where is the light__/ __I wonder if it's weeping somewhere/ Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (Goodbye)__/ __It was always you that I despised__/ __I don't feel enough for you to cry (Oh well)__." __ Room of Angel-Mary Elizabeth McGlynn_

Santana liked to think that Quinn looked guilty every time she caught her staring from her new space at the bottom of the pyramid. She wanted to think that she had some remorse for what she did, for her betrayal, but she was nearly certain that it was all projection.

She wanted Quinn to pay attention. To see her, to truly see her like no one else cared to. She wanted her to look deeper, to try harder, to be her friend. To be something more.

But that was ridiculous. Quinn didn't care.

No one ever cared.


	6. Some People Stay

**Some People Stay**

_"If I can let the memory heal,/ I will remember you with me on that field/ When I thought that I fought this war alone,/ You were there by my side on the frontline/ When I thought that I fought without a cause,/ You gave me a reason to try." War-Poets of the Fall_

"Okay, maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but the only job you're gonna have is working on a pole!"

The tears stung at the corners of Santana's eyes as Rachel stood and walked out. One by one, the others followed, their hushed whispers not lost on her.

They were all talking.

They were always talking.

One by one, they filed out, until there was only one person left.

Gently, Quinn laid a hand on her back, and she cried.


	7. Storm

**Storm**

"_Hold me/ Whatever lies beyond this morning/ is a little later on/ Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all/ Nothing's like before."__ Simple and Clean-Utada Hikaru_

The last thing she expected was to find Santana on her doorstep, soaked to the bone by warm rain, locks of hair sticking to her forehead. For a moment, they were silent, Quinn staring at Santana and Santana staring right back, her chest heaving in and out with her effort to catch her breath.

"I thought you had a date."

"I couldn't do it." It was the first time in years that she'd heard Santana sound truly sincere. Without a worry for the state of her clothes, she pulled the girl into her arms.

"I would've picked you up." Santana dug her fingers into Quinn's back. "Just call next time, okay?"

"Okay."

Santana didn't let go.


End file.
